


Replacement Therapy

by pisti



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Consensual but Questionable, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sort of Rape Play, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisti/pseuds/pisti
Summary: Hakuryuu is frustrated about Morgiana. Judar offers to play her part and help him burn it off whenever he needs it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags & don't say I didn't warn you. enjoy

_I need to see you._

From anyone else, that might’ve been a pretty romantic text.

From Hakuryuu, it meant Judar better make sure he has a couple days’ worth of painkillers.

He comes over and only knocks a couple times before letting himself in - there's no point in insisting Judar come answer the door by now - and pushes Judar against the wall as soon as they lock eyes without exchanging pleasantries.

That would be the last time they locked eyes for the night.

Hakuryuu is forceful. Very forceful. Forceful enough that the first time Hakuryuu fucked him, Judar had to call in to work for two days. He’s no stranger to pain - the opposite, really. It’s just that when Hakuryuu wants something, he gets it. And he wants to cause someone to hurt very badly, whether he realizes it or not.

Now he knows what to expect: when Hakuryuu pushes him against the wall, he knows his head will ache from the force of the impact. When he grinds against Judar’s leg he digs his nails into his back hard enough to leave a mark. When he kisses, Judar knows to squeeze his eyes shut so as to not let the sight of his eyes bring Hakuryuu out of his fantasy.

It leaves him lightheaded and unable to act how he usually does. Exactly what Hakuryuu wants.

Because right now, he’s not Judar. He’s some girl Hakuryuu has a crush on.

Hakuryuu pulls away, swallowing roughly but not wiping the spit from their faces. Judar can hear the desire in his voice as he speaks. “Get on your knees.”

It’s a command Judar is familiar with. He crouches obediently and reaches for the buttons on Hakuryuu’s jeans to save him the trouble of doing it himself - she’s supposed to be meek, he thinks - only for his hands to be slapped away.

“Don’t touch me.”

…So he’s mad at her today, huh? Judar understands. He keeps his eyes focused on the floor as Hakuryuu unzips his jeans. He was caught doing something naughty by trying to touch Hakuryuu himself, so he needs to act the part. He adjusts his position to close his legs like a girl might, hands clasped together like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now that he can’t undo Hakuryuu’s jeans for him. Obedience has always come easier for Judar than he’d like to admit.

And Hakuryuu does like the obedient type. Acting the part won’t make him any less rough, but it’ll make him moan louder. For all his effort playing along, that’s something Judar wants to hear.

Hakuryuu wastes no time in grabbing a fistful of Judar’s hair to hold him in place against the wall. He thrusts, stuffing himself into Judar’s mouth he’s holding open with the hand that’s not pulling his hair. Judar gags out of reflex when Hakuryuu pushes hard enough to burn the back of his throat. He raises his arms instinctively to try to push him off - anyone would want to - but he doesn’t touch him. He lets his arms fall limply at his side.

Anyone else would want to push Hakuryuu off. But not Judar. Even with tears prickling the corner of his eyes, he can feel his pants tighten as Hakuryuu lets out a low moan at hearing Judar’s muffled cries, his first reward for his obedience.

Hakuryuu has no plans to cum through facefucking him alone. What kind of a man would he be if he didn’t go all the way? Judar figures that’s what makes him remove his cock even on days he’s nearly satisfied by Judar’s mouth alone. Hakuryuu doesn't come just for that. He wants something more. He wants to claim her. Wants her to be his even if she wants nothing to do with him. Wants Judar to play the part, but doesn't expect him to be willing - doesn’t expect anyone to be willing, not with him.

There may have been a time when Hakuryuu’s crush was innocent and he wanted to hold her instead of hurt her, but by the time he and Judar struck a deal, that time had long passed.

She chose someone else and Hakuryuu couldn’t move on without the closure of himself shoved inside of her. Judar, all too familiar with unrequited feelings, offered for Hakuryuu to fuck him instead.

Hakuryuu was dubious, to say the least, but came around eventually out of frustration. He always does.

Judar doesn’t let himself get comfortable. Not with what’s still to come. He takes a shaky hand to his shirt to unbutton it, remembering how last time Hakuryuu left it on and he was sweaty and uncomfortable the whole time in it, but the sweat of his fingers keeps the buttons from slipping through.

“…Useless. Can’t you do anything yourself?” Hakuryuu asks and when Judar looks up, their eyes don’t meet. He unbuttons Judar’s shirt for him and doesn’t give any attention to his flat chest past a brief frown.

Judar wonders idly if Hakuryuu would be more gentle if he were a woman or if he’s given up on the chivalrous act all together by now.

Hakuryuu goes on to pull Judar’s pants down, averting his eyes from the precum dripping down the head of his cock. He doesn’t want to see that just like he doesn’t want to see Judar’s flat chest. What he wants are full breasts and a wet but tight woman who’s never known a cock that isn’t his.

Judar feels around his pants pockets for the lube he grabbed after reading Hakuryuu’s text and applies it to himself. He doesn’t like the cold feeling, but he knows he’ll need it. Hakuryuu’s too rough to go without. Hakuryuu takes it and applies some to himself before discarding it somewhere out of sight.

Hakuryuu holds his breath as he pushes in. He’s not holding back for Judar’s sake, that much he knows. It’s because it feels better for himself when he starts slow.

Every thrust after the first is harder and harder. Judar gasps at the pain, almost whimpers. He has nothing to grip but his own discarded clothes. It’s only by chance that Hakuryuu hits his prostate enough this time for it to start to feel good.

“Stop making so much noise,” Hakuryuu pants. “You whore. Did—did another man teach you to moan like that?”

Yeah, actually. Judar nods knowing Hakuryuu can’t see it through his eyes, closed so as to not ruin his own fantasy. Judar knows he’s a whore and a bad friend for letting Hakuryuu do this and encouraging it.

But he does enjoy it.

Judar gasps when Hakuryuu twitches inside of him. He’s ready for the hot cum that forces its way deep inside. He feels full. His back is sore and his ass hurts, but he’s full.

It’s over all too soon.

Hakuryuu’s eyes flutter open and he looks at Judar’s face for the first time since he came in. He opens his lips, still wet from kissing, then closes them again like he can’t think of what he wants to say. Only then does he remember he’s still inside.

“Sorry,” Hakuryuu mumbles as he pulls out.

Judar licks his lips. He can’t tell if the spit on his face is his own or Hakuryuu’s. “Don’t be,” he says. “I asked for it.”

“Why?”

“Mm… Must be a masochist.”

“Don’t enjoy it,” Hakuryuu says. “Please. I shouldn’t be using you in the first place.”

“I like it.”

“You only like it because… because…”

“Because…?”

“…Because you’re used to it… right?”

Judar shrugs. He wishes they’d move to the couch or something if they’re gonna argue.

Hakuryuu’s not going to stop taking out his frustration on Judar. They both know that.

Their lips meet again anyway.

“Text me next time you need me,” Judar says. “I’ll be there.”

Hakuryuu nods slowly.

Judar isn’t surprised when, a few days later, Hakuryuu texts him after the class he has with that girl.

_I need to see you._


End file.
